Automatic transmissions of both the automatic mechanical type utilizing positive clutches and the planetary gear type utilizing frictional clutches are well known in the prior art, as are control systems for them.
Electronic control systems utilizing discrete logic circuits and/or software-controlled microprocessors for automatic transmissions in which gear selection and shift decisions are based upon certain measured and/or calculated parameters are also known. The parameters include vehicle speed (or transmission output shaft speed), transmission input shaft speed, engine speed, rate of change of vehicle speed, rate of change of engine speed, throttle position, rate of change of throttle position, full depression of the throttle (i.e. "kickdown"), actuation of the braking mechanism, currently engaged gear ratio, and the like. Examples of such automatic and semi-automatic transmission control systems for vehicles are in U.S. Pat. Nos. 4,361,060, 4,551,802, 4,527,447, 4,493,228, 4,425,620, 4,463,427, 4,081,065, 4,073,203, 4,253,348, 4,038,889, 4,226,295, 3,776,048, 4,208,929, 4,039,061, 3,974,720, 3,478,851 and 3,942,393, all of which are incorporated by reference.
Automatic control systems for controlling the engagement and disengagement of master clutches in vehicles having automated manual transmissions (AMT) are known in the prior art, as may be seen in U.S. Pat. Nos. 4,792,901, 4,493,228, 4,081,065, 4,401,200, 4,413,714, 4,432,445, 4,509,625 and 4,576,263, all of which are incorporated by reference. An example of a control system for adjusting fuel in view of throttle setting is in U.S. Pat. No. 4,493,228, which is incorporated by reference.